Graphs may be composed of edges and nodes that represent persons and their relationships to other persons. These graphs may only be limited in their size by the complexity of the relationships between specific persons. That is, if a person has, for example, a plurality of complex relationships, then the graph representing this person and their relationship to other persons might be quite large.